Andol Corin
One of two bastard twins, sons of King Alford Menethil of Lordaeron. Andol Corin and Tileot Menethil were the results of a coupling between Margaret Corin and Alford in the spring of their lives. Politics of nobility and royal blood prevented the two from ever being together, however. Margaret was sent back to her home at Corin's Crossing on a pension, abandoned. Alford was not informed that he had two children; twins. Margaret revealed but one of the sons, and gave that child to Alford. The other, Andol, she chose to raise as her own without his knowledge. Tileot was disguised as being the son of Alford's brother, to prevent scandal. Andol, on the other hand, grew up to be a firm and steady man and noble of Strattania. He was not told of his heritage, and harboured resentment for the King and the Church of the Holy Light, for the Corin family were traditionally Bruxists; worshippers of Brux. Eventually, Andol found a father figure in Amron Radiun Malad, a mysterious elven sage who walked into the town one day, a dirty preacher with promises of hope and a bright future. Amron Radiun Malad gained the help of Margaret and Andol Corin, and created the Maroon Cult of Brux from the ground up. So great was Amron's supposed power, that he even managed to convert the Gnoll clan of Sagan Deathgrin to his cause. When the time was right, the Maroon Rebellion was initiated. Strattania rose in arms, tearing apart the Eastern Legion of Lordaeron. Meanwhile, the People's Front of Lordaeron took to war in central Lordaeron under Canbrad. 'The Great War' Andol Corin acted as one of the chief commanders of this insurgency, and led an army against Tyr's Hand. Andol upheld a long siege, but as he did so, Marshal James Sherman was busy slaughtering his brethren in the north. In a swift march, Sherman defeated the Maroon Cult in a clean sweep of Strattania, ending with fighting Andol's forces at Tyr's Hand. At Tyr's Hand, Andol managed to massacre the population of the city, but was unable to win a victory over Sherman's forces. Thus, Andol attempted to retreat south into the Hinterlands. He was pursued by the Witch Hunter Borett Pureblood, whom he ambushed and slew. Once within the Hinterlands, Andol reunited with Amron Radiun Malad, and was handed a letter that he was to open if Amron were not to return. To stave off Sherman's pursuit, Amron led a false trail to Caer Darrow. There, the trolls under Jin'thek were seeking the aid of Fenthelan Swiftwind and his druids. The combination of forest trolls, soldiers of Lordaeron and the arrival of the Viridian Prophet led to a horrific battle. Amron Radiun Malad was killed and the Prophet driven off. Left to lead his men alone, Andol retreated to Dalaran. The letter detailed the secret that Andol was the bastard child of Alford Menethil, whom he had sworn to slay. This discovery shook Andol, but he knew then what he had to do. He enlisted the aid of volunteers, and as a secret lover of Archareveim Zinizar, gained the support of her Zaramim. With his assortment of Maroon Cult survivors, Kul Tiras volunteers and Zaramim bodyguards, Andol Corin sailed across Lordamere Lake. Pretending to be his twin brother, Tileot, Andol gained access to the city, and opened the gates to his army. Lordaeron City was overrun swiftly, and Alford Menethil and his court were forced to flee. Andol proudly released his mother, Margaret Corin, from bondage, as well as Oran, who would serve as his court wizard henceforth. Family tree Category:Characters Category:Pagans Category:Humans Category:Deceased (at current point in game)